


You Took A Piece of My Heart (But I'll Let You Keep It)

by Erevae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Sad, The Ending is Kinda Happy, actually it's mostly angst, fox!alya - Freeform, if you really look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erevae/pseuds/Erevae
Summary: It's Christmas, and there's no better way to spend Christmas than ice skating with the person most important to you. If only it were that simple though.





	You Took A Piece of My Heart (But I'll Let You Keep It)

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! Here's my debut fic into this Fandom. I hope you all enjoy.

Soft flute music flitted through the night air, sweet, sad tones drifting along the wind. It was a slow song, thick with emotion and secret stories. Stories known to only two. The flautist and the one whom listened so attentively. She allowed herself to get lost in the flautist’s music, closing her eyes and letting the melody flow through her body and mind, taking her to places in her past.

 A few moments later, eyelids slid open, and bluebell eyes locked onto emerald green ones that were oh so close. A soft gasp escaped her lips at the sight; those green liquid pools utterly captivating. A clawed, black gloved hand reached up and took her own. Those sapphire eyes dropped to their entwined hands, red and black, and slowly filled with tears.

They went unshed as she found herself pulled to the frozen ponds edge, framed by falling snow turned silver in the moonlight. Bluebell eyes shot back to green, taking in his face. Tousled blonde hair, firm jaw and black mask, with eyes twinkling with playful energy.

“Come on my lady, skate with me.”

The words stuck in her throat, emotion tightening it too much for her to get the words out. There was so much she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to say. She was pulled forward, red and black spotted skates appearing on her feet as if by magic.

Smoothly, the blades met ice and she was gliding forward, still being pulled along by those green eyes. A wide, joyous grin stretched across his face, “There you go buginette, you’re doing great.”

Instantly she wobbled on the ice, her attempts at correction worsening the situation. Arms found hers and she steadied instantly, finding her balance. “See? I didn’t even need to help you. You’re great at this.”

Hearing the encouragement and pride in his voice, her eyes filled with tears again, welling up and threatening to slip down her cheeks.

_‘No!’_ She told herself angrily, _‘I will not ruin this.’_

And so she forced them back, allowing herself to smile brighter than she had in a long time. A laugh exploded from him, full of life and cheer, and she couldn’t help but laugh in return. How could you do anything but laugh when you heard a sound so pure?

They moved together, gliding across the ice. She let go of his hands and he skated circles around her, laughing still. It was magical. No, it was miraculous. The night was sparkling, and she wasn’t going to let go of it. She would hold onto this memory forever.

“You’re doing it LB, you’re flying.”

She really was. They both were. Moving with such grace and balance that they seemed to float over the ice. She was lost in that moment, in him. The world around her blended into a blur of white, blue, and silver as she focused on his eyes. They were all she saw as they danced around each other on that frozen pond.

Gradually, the music started fading, the notes growing longer and softer as the flautist brought the song towards its close. Desperation flowered in her chest and her throat tightened. The unshed tears of earlier now spilled out of now distraught bluebell eyes. But the emerald ones staring back at her never lost their cheer.

“No…” she croaked out, “Please…”

He chuckled, drawing close to her. She reached out for him, tears threatening to freeze on her face like diamonds.

“It’s okay,” He said, voice full of warmth and love, “It’s okay.”

The final note of the song rang out, mournful and lonely. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears flowing freely as she desperately tried to stop them.

_‘No…’_

She stopped skating, standing still on the ice, with her eyes crushed closed and shoulders shaking as she struggled to suppress the sobs that threatened to break through at any moment. Snow crunched behind her as someone approached, stopping at the edge of the ice. Sucking in a shaking breath, she opened her eyes, and found herself alone on the pond. He was gone.

“I’m sorry Ladybug, I didn’t mean-.”

“No.” She said, cutting the flautist off as she turned around, “It’s okay. Thank you, truly. I needed this.”

Vixen stood there, her arms dangling by her side, flute in her left hand. A loud beeping broke the night air, and Vixen looked down at her chest, the fox tail necklace around her neck having more white than before. It was suddenly apparent just how tired the Fox Miraculous wielder appeared.

“That took, a lot out of me.” She started to say, as if trying to excuse it. Ladybug shook her head again,

“You don’t need to excuse it. I understand. Thank you again, it was the best gift you could have given me.”

Vixen looked at Ladybug, taking in her bloodshot eyes, slowly freezing tear tracts, and shaking voice.

“Merry Christmas Ladybug.” She said, before departing into the night. Before she got to the edge of the park, she turned around, calling softly through the night to the red superheroine.

“I’m sure he’s thinking of you too, wherever he is.”

Ladybug gave her a sad smile in return, struggling to keep her mask up until her orange partner was out of sight. A flash of pink, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood alone in the park, the chill of the night air finally getting to her. Her kwami flew out of her earrings and dropped into her hands, looking quite tired herself.

“Thank you for the skates Tikki.”

Blue eyes of infinite kindness looked back at her as Tikki smiled softly, “You’re welcome Marinette.”

A minute passed in silence, then two, then four, as she stood in the park, letting herself _feel_ for once. A whimper escaped her throat and she burst into tears again, “I j-just m-m-miss him s-so much.”

Tikki was up on her shoulder in an instant, a small hand on her cheek in an effort to provide some comfort to her Chosen’s aching heart. “I know.”

It was all perfect, it was going perfectly until one day a particularly nasty akuma had dealt a devastating blow to her partner. Her pun-loving, irrepressible, flirtatious and charming partner. Someone who meant more to her than anyone else in the world. She remembers crying out his name in vain as the building collapsed around him. She remembers him crying out hers as he disappeared. She remembers crying out ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ and desperately searching the building for any sign of him.

But she didn’t find any.

Not after the first hour, nor the seventh, of searching. He didn’t show up for patrol that week, or any week following.

No one knew what happened to Chat Noir.

Tikki couldn’t feel his kwami anymore, but she’d have known if he’d died. No bodies were found and no-one was reported missing, so they knew Chat Noir hadn’t died. But no one knew where he was, and it killed her inside.

With a tearful gaze, Marinette lifted her eyes to the stars, just as one shot across the sky, a brief moment of brilliance. Chat Noir loved shooting stars.

 

* * *

 

_“Come on LB, you’re missing it.”_

_She laughed at his enthusiasm, his demeanour reminding her entirely of an excited kitten, as she turned her eyes skyward._

_“Alright, I’m watching now.” She said, humour still evident in her voice._

_They were atop the Eiffel Tower, leaning against one another in companionship. She felt warm inside, being here with him, the way she always dreamed she would feel with Adrien._

_“Make a wish my lady.”_

 

* * *

 

So she wished for the only thing she wanted above all else. She opened her eyes, her tears having stopped.

“Come on Tikki, let’s go home.”

And faintly, very faintly, when Marinette was asleep, and the world was quiet, when her eyes were heavy and sleep pulled at her mind, Tikki felt Plagg again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys liked this little drabble of mine. If you really liked it, feel free to let me know in the comments. If you didn't like it, also feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
